Mischief Faeries
by tannersnemo
Summary: Hermione's alone in the library after a night of patrolling. Who runs into her while she's searching through the dusty shelves? Can it be that loony Ravenclaw we all know and love? Yes! Femslash, of course.


**A/N** - Oh Goddess, a Hermione and Luna oneshot? Did you know, it's a bit difficult for me to write these two together? I think it's because of how Hermione should act and react around Luna, because I'm fairly good at writing out Luna. Well, anyway I hope someone likes this. I like the pairing, even if it's rather unlikely. Luna is one of the few people, besides Ron (blah), who affected Hermione in the book. Meaning, they would seem to bicker alot. Just like Hermione's **canon** significant other. Femslash ahead, don't like then stay away.

**Disclaimer** - Still don't own the Potter series, unfortunately...

**Mischief ****Faeries**

Hermione scans the row of books eye level to her, searching for a particular title when someone knocks into her, making her jump a mile.

"Luna! Goodness you scared me to death!"

The younger girl's eyes are glazed over, staring at Hermione. She shoots Luna an irritated glance, remembering that it's past curfew and the blonde shouldn't be there in the first place. Hermione, being a prefect, made nightly patrols and decided to stop by the library to grab a much needed book before returning back to the Grynfendor tower.

"What're you doing roaming the castle past curfew?"

Luna continues to stare at her. Hermione bristles at the inattentive ravenclaw,

"Luna?" She snaps, finally getting a reaction from the odd girl.

She gives her head a little shake, at last acknowledging the presence of the prefect,

"Oh, hello Hermione. Are you waiting for someone?"

Hermione attempts to calm herself, no real reason to get rude afterall, and she made a promise to herself to be nicer to Luna after the whole Department Of Mysteries incident.

"No, I'm not. Sorry Luna, but I really need to find this book and don't have time for chit-chat," Hermione is desperate to get rid of the other girl, as polite as she tried to be sometimes, right now she just isn't in the mood for Luna's dottiness. Much to her dismay, Luna doesn't seem at all deterred and continues to stand there, unphased by the fact that Hermione could assign her detention if she must.

"Luna, I said I can't talk right now," Hermione tries, unable to ignore her stare any longer even if she wanted to.

Luna simply smiles, her large eyes widening,

"Oh, that's alright. I'll just stay and watch, Hermione, if you don't mind."

What? Why can't she take a hint and go back to her common room?

"I do mind Luna, there isn't a thing to watch here. It's just me looking through the shelves."

"There is something to watch."

Letting out a frustrated breath, Hermione decides to ignore her, hoping she will just leave. The Gryfendor continues down the aisle of shelves, reading the titles as she carefully searches for the one she's looking for. After about five minutes, she feels the blonde breathing down the back of her neck.

"What're you doing," Hermione growls over her shoulder.

"Standing."

Hermione closes her eyes, willing herself to keep control of her temper, "Luna, you do know that I have the authority to place you in detention?"

She feels a pair of fingers caressing her bushy tendrils and quickly turns around, alarmed and wide eyed. She bunches her hair together, taking it out of reach of the strange girl.

"But you wouldn't."

Releasing her hair, she allows it to fall around her shoulder blades. Her eyes narrow and darken, who does Luna think she is? Of course Hermione wouldn't hesitate to assign her detention.

"And exactly why not?"

Luna takes a confident step forward, and Hermione can't seem to step away from her.

"Because, you like me," She says simply.

"Don't be rubbish, I like Colin perfectly fine yet I wrote him to detention with McGonagall, didn't I?"

Luna stares at Hermione, her blue eyes burning into the brunette's face causing the girl to blush. Hermione drags her hands across her robes, attempting to hide her sweaty, shaky hands. Why is she acting like this? Why is Luna acting like this, Hermione is about to just turn and leave when Luna speaks again,

"But you don't like him in the same way you like me,"

"W-what, how do you mean?"

Luna steps even closer to the other girl, so close that Hermione's legs finally attempt to work as she tries to step back only to collide with a shelf. She can feel Luna's breath on her face, a sweet smell of kiwi-strawberry mixes with the scent of sundried flowers that usually surrounds her.

"It's okay, Hermione. I like you, too." Luna's hand moves to the Gryfendor's ear, massaging the lobe gently. Her thumb running over her cold cheek, the skin warming strangely at the sudden contact. Hermione's eyes widen as she tries to sputter a reply, to move, to do something, anything.

But Luna continues speaking, with her hand still on Hermione's ear, "You can tell me I'm wrong Hermione, but I know of these things."

Hermione doesn't know what to do, her throat feels dry and scratchy, her hands are trembling, and her stomache just did a double flip. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, she realizes, but it can't have anything to do with what Luna's saying.

Luna moves even closer, "What do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione says nothing, but tries to keep her knees from shaking now, along with trying to calm her racing heart.

Luna removes her hand from the other girl's ear, and Hermione is quite surprised to find herself feeling _disappointed_.

"I'm going to kiss you, Hermione," Luna states, and again Hermione is surprised as she waits quietly, almost in anticipation. When Luna stops centimeters away from Hermione's lips, pausing longer than three seconds, Hermione surprises herself again by moving her own face the rest of the way. She surprises herself by enjoying the kiss, by putting a now calmed hand on Luna's waist and the other on the small of her back.

She doesn't even feel alarmed as Luna's hand trails to her neck, lightly starting to undo the top of her school shirt taking gentle care on each button. Hermione closes her eyes, not caring if someone were to walk in on them this very second, and she's surprised at that thought, too.

The blonde moves her lips away from Hermione's own, sliding them down to the brunette's throat. Hermione feels a shudder pass through her as Luna's fingers feel over her collarbone, moving down to touch the very tops of her breasts. She nips softly at a sensitive spot on Hermione's neck, afterwards running her lips over the same spot to soothe the sting. She moves her free hand to Hermione's hair, moving through it as though searching for something. And Hermione surprises herself by leaning into the blonde's hand, wanting more.

But Luna pulls back, allowing her hand to linger near Hermione's neck and trail down the length of the other girl's shirt, pausing momentarily at the unbuttoned spots near the top and middle. She seems to breathe out heavily, her brow furrowed at the sight of the rumpled shirt and Hermione's flushed face.

"It seems you've a case of mischief faeries, Hermione," She says, as though she wasn't the one to undo Hermione's shirt or tangle her hair.

Hermione can barely breathe right now and the crazy Ravenclaw wants to talk about..."Mischief faeries?"

"Yes," She says dreamily, smoothing out Hermione's shirt, "They're little faeries that fly about in the nude."

Hermione gasps quietly when Luna's hands smooth over her chest, just the slightest touch, and Hermione can't help but press into it. Luna doesn't acknowledge this, but continues, "Did you know, they have the keenest interest in clothing?"

Hermione subconsciously shakes her head, because in truth, she did not know.

Luna smiles knowingly, "Yes, and they rather like playing with them. Untying shoelaces, undoing zippers, and losing buttons. They especially like buttons,"

Luna steps back, admiring her handywork. Hermione's shirt now looked as though it had never been tampered with, the collar of the shirt hiding the bruise already growing from Luna's nipping.

"I think I like libraries rather alot at night, perhaps we should meet here again tomorrow night?" She looks thoughtful, before adding, "Yes, I think that would be nice."

Hermione looks away from her, feeling as though she had been seduced, even though they hadn't gone that far. But it was farther than Hermione has ever gone, that's for sure,

"I don't know, Luna.." Hermione hesitates, wondering what would be a good enough excuse for Luna to fall for, "I have homework, and-"

Luna reaches out to run her thumb over the length of Hermione's warm, pink cheek. "I told you, Hermione. I know of these things." She stares at her intently, her piercing blue eyes seeing right through her flimsy excuses, "I know mischief faeries are real, and I know you'll be here tomorrow night when I arrive."

Hermione can't think of anything to say to that, so Luna smiles, and turns away humming her way out of the library.

Sighing slightly, Hermione thinks that maybe, just maybe, mischief faeries _can_ be real. Because she knows one thing, she will be back here tomorrow night, and she will be here when Luna arrives. She starts towards the door out of the libary, her fingers touching her lips. And no matter how hard she tries to convince herself it's because she still hasn't found the book she wanted, she knows it has nothing to do with that.


End file.
